winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KamariU/Archive 4
Did it air already @@? What was it like? It sounds cool ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:51, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I'll watch it now ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:56, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello there Dbz how are you? [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScarlethX ♦Bloom♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ScarlethX ♦Spreading Fire!♦] 18:26, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok Tiff you can call me Scarleth um do i know you [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScarlethX ♦Bloom♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ScarlethX ♦Spreading Fire!♦] 18:38, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok!where do you live what country i live in the US and it is 1:44pm [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScarlethX ♦Bloom♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ScarlethX ♦Spreading Fire!♦] 18:44, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Seu tomorrow tiff [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScarlethX ♦Bloom♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ScarlethX ♦Spreading Fire!♦] 02:01, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Done. Thanks for tellin', Tiff! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:04, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi tiff!:D! [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScarlethX ♦Bloom♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ScarlethX ♦Spreading Fire!♦] 01:29, July 3, 2013 (UTC) The didn't paste a stupid quote. They copied my signatures AND quotes. -- Stellamusa101 ~ Respect Victoria Justice 08:38, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Um, no, I haven't. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:34, July 12, 2013 (UTC) It sounds good... And the arts look very great! I'll try to watch it if I have time, but currently I'm stucked with Tokyo Mew Mew :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help making Stormy's spell list, Tiff :P! I completely forgor about that! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:34, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm doing this, but you can do it if you want :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:39, July 18, 2013 (UTC) First of all, that user didn't use those pictures. Second of all, one of those pictures was extremely wrong and inappropriate. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:59, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Nothing special. I'm just fine. How about you? Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! yes bleach is a good anime to watch No, Tiff :(... Because IDK how to do 3D arts. Do you know how? 05:01, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes. What's wrong? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:34, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Okay :)! Good luck to you :)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:47, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey remember me??!! I was just wondering how you were doing.:) Oh,sorry that message above me is mine too!!Destiny;) 14:56, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Season 6's transformation hasnt been named yet. Cybrix was just a fanmade name Hello Tiff!♥PRINCESS LION Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 18:33, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Anime Well, I'll name the ones on the list I've seen. Soul Eater - It's 51 episodes long, lots of fighting and many funny moments too. If you've seen 4Kids version of Princess/Queen Amentia, there's a character in Soul Eater whose obsession with symmetry and perfection is greater than that of Amentia. It's a pretty good show and has similarities to Winx Club as well. Soul Resonance is kinda like Convergence, and the way the main character enters a certain other character's mind by soul wavelength is kinda like how Bloom defeats Baltor/Valtor, and the main characters go to a school for how to fight the villains. Yu-Gi-Oh! - It's a pretty long anime, 224 episodes, but it's a good show. 4Kids kinda censors half of the deaths or possibility of it, but ironically does so by replacing it with eternal damnation. It has a different main villain per season (well, one kinda lasts two). There's one particular villain throughout the show, but be patient and they beat him at the end of the fifth season. You probably already know this, but the "battles" are card games using holograms, either in tournament leading up to some prize, or in which the loser's soul is banished to the Shadow Realm or taken by the Leviathan. Pokemon - If you're planning on watching all of it, good luck. It's over 700 episodes long, and keeps the main villains, Jessie, James, and Meowth, with their shadowy boss Giovanni, throughout the whole thing. They do add new villains in Diamond and Pearl, in the form of recurring villain Hunter J and apocalyptic villains Team Galactic, who do get defeated in the end. Aside from them, it strays away from the usual "battle to the death" format of anime, as Pokemon battles are usually friendly competition. But it's still a good show. Maybe pick out specific seasons or even episodes. The first season is probably the best, second season's good too, third is all right, haven't seen any of the others except the J and Cyrus episodes of Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles. So if you want my recommendations for which seasons of Pokemon to watch, go with the first two seasons and Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles. Digimon - Here's one that's not overly long. Its first season has some epic battles and great villains in it. It's got transformation sequences kinda like Winx club except it's called digivolution. The first season starts out kinda slow, but in the eighth episode the villain, Devimon, reveals himself. The second villain is kinda like Elvis, the third is more menacing and threatening, and the fourth is pretty dark too. While the heroes get different levels of digivolution kinda like the Winx's Charmix, Enchantix, etc. Second season seems to go a bit slower as there are only three arcs with longer lasting villains, but it has a great twist regarding the final battle. The third season, Digimon Tamers, is set in a separate universe, with a pretty good story to it, more battles, a different kind of villain, and Renamon, who is very popular in the furry fandom. It starts out slow, mostly due to character development, but in Episode 14 the main story starts. I haven't seen Season 4 or above, though. Seasons range from 50 to 55 episodes. I'm sure you probably know this but Digimon is a pet monster anime. I haven't seen any of the others, but if you want my suggestions, go for Digimon and Soul Eater first, if anything because they're shorter and won't take as long to go through, and they've got some good battles, funny moments, and awesome villains. Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 21:44, August 9, 2013 (UTC) yup,I watch (plus play) it.♥PRINCESS LION Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 03:41, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Yup, My favourite ^^♥PRINCESS LION Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 16:54, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I like all the girls exept Sakura, that annoying little girl....do you watch K-On!?SARAHhyder 05:18, August 16, 2013 (UTC) My siblings and cousins watch that all days. Winx Club is getting more and more boring to me now. IDK if I still have the patience for it or not... And I don't think I'm able to do that... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:12, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I understand. What is Nick really doing with the other episodes of Winx Club @@? And the show is getting worse and worse... Btw, do you know that the new version of SM probably will be aired this winter in Nico Nico :D? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:33, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Nico Nico video. You can search about it in Internet... It's very famous, like Youtube of Japanese... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:29, August 24, 2013 (UTC) What are you talking about? --[[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 09:28, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Ask Rutchelle and Brittney! --[[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 09:32, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Ask Brittney if you're so curious! --[[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 09:36, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I agree with you. It's also easier to read... I mean, just only in Italy are available and easy to read "Aisha"... But, some stubborn people wanted Nick... as normal users, we just only can follow it :(! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:07, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Well... okay, it's your decision... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:18, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Really? Who's your favorite Dbz character?RosalieLoveMusic (talk) 12:18, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I actually don't really have a favorite character... But if I really have to choose, I will support Gohan.RosalieLoveMusic (talk) 12:25, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Villains? Cell is kinda cool (in his complete transformation)!RosalieLoveMusic (talk) 12:31, August 27, 2013 (UTC) By the way, the lyric that you modified from Selena Gomez is funny... Hehehe... RosaliaLoveMusic (talk) 12:43, August 27, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome...RosaliaLoveMusic (talk) 04:53, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi. How are you? By the way, what name do you prefer me to call you?RosaliaLoveMusic (talk) 05:49, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Project Episodes. Sure you can. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 05:55, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Alright, Tiff. You can call me Rosa or Violet?RosaliaLoveMusic (talk) 01:16, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Alright. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:59, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Monobook Monobook is a Wikia skin that looks similar to Wikipedia, but the default skin of Wikia is Oasis. In you can choose Wikia (Oasis) or Monobook skins, and I'm using Monobook. Oasis skin can be customized in , but Monobook must be customized with a code css in this page. Here you can read more information. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 16:24, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Codes? And pages? Which pages? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh, IC... I seriously don't know where are they come from T-T! That's why I remove them... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:44, September 6, 2013 (UTC) if u r online, can u come to :Disney Princess Wiki: Welcome to the Disney Princess Wiki chat. SARAH hyder - That SARAH hyder is unique in her own way - JUST LIKE A GLITTERING RAINBOW 07:36, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Nope, I haven't even heard about it. What's it? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 14:35, September 11, 2013 (UTC) It wasn't relevent to the show, and it made no sense, it shouldn't be there Dbz. Most people here would not understand what street fighter is, you have to remember it is mostly young girls that read from this site, but I have edited it again, hopefully you will find it to your liking. Are you excited for season 6? I think she is interesting, I am just happy that they put a different female villian in the season, I wonder if Palatea is making a return, after all she wasn't destroyed she was just kidnapped. Well, I'm afraid that I no longer take the responsibility for that. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:36, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Tiff, come to DP chat for party :3? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:15, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Did you watch the season finale today? Yeah I kinda do too. Yeah hopefully season 6 villian will be better, are you excited for Rose if she is allowed to adopt wiki. Um rose I would like to apoligize I guess I was a little mad of mine not being as good as your skills on this wikia I'm sorry You meant... ChibiUsa? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:01, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Probably :)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:14, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry My computer currently is very slow so I can't load the video at the moment. You can always add these pictures in first... I'll check them later, okay? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:32, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it is a cartoon I watched long time ago :3! I tried to find it on YouTube, but it is not there :(... ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:34, September 25, 2013 (UTC) IKR? I miss this cartoon so much :(! By the way, nice signature, Tiff. :3 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:39, September 25, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome, Tiff :3! Oh, I see. Have you thought the name for your new username yet? ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:59, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Tiff, just a bit curious, why did you say that MissUnknown13 is rude to others :3? And to whom? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:21, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's true. But I thought you mean she did that to someone else :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:43, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Yep. She did and you're correct :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:02, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I used to have an account, but I don't anymore :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:41, September 28, 2013 (UTC) IDK. I guess I found it boring :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:05, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi girl just wondering if you wanna be friends oh and by the way love the profile. Hi Dbz,how are you? That's good ^^, I'm excited for the new season. Btw are you still going to join my wiki? Well, I might join again. I'll see c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:32, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Tiff, Rose got Bureaucrat rights on the Wiki c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:41, September 29, 2013 (UTC) xD --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:46, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ^^! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 02:46, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Eep... that's pretty evil, and offending... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:14, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, did you see the first episode of season 6? Oh, I will try and find a good episode online for you. No problem, no I didn't. What is it about? I think we just need to focus on our work and ignore that rubbish :)! If nobody cares, it can't do anything :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 04:56, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Um, thanks, but I guess I don't understand the last part of the message :P! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:49, October 2, 2013 (UTC) IC ^^! I agree with her :)! Even I no longer cared about the anti-things of Winx Club. That started on the online forums in my country around 2003 to 2010. Yet nobody touches that and now it's completely ignored ^^! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:00, October 2, 2013 (UTC) IKR? And I agree :P! Yet the old reason of that thing in here was because it was an ugly cartoon =]]! Anyhow, forget it :P! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:45, October 2, 2013 (UTC) What's wrong with it @@? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 07:10, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Done? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 07:19, October 2, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. I just don't like if people do anything to my things without my permission... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 07:26, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I guess you are right :)! Thanks, Tiff. :3 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:26, October 2, 2013 (UTC) What was the point of creating a journal like that? It just offended all the Winx fans... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:06, October 2, 2013 (UTC) The other user. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello... Umm, why did you undo my edit?- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:45, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, but isn't it too much? Even though I removed some of the infos, I also add the some of the other info to another section. - Julie ❄ My talk page ツ Okay.- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:52, October 2, 2013 (UTC) It's okay ^^! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:12, October 2, 2013 (UTC) The script page was for season 5,during which the main transformation was sirenix. I wasn't aware that is was the only page with that category. Moreover I think it was WonderBuono that added that category. I guess it's the type of anime having transformation(s) inside, like Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, Pretty Cure, Tokyo Mew Mew... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) You and Sarah has so much alike. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:59, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 07:10, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Thanks for showing anyway. I hate Hatsune Miku so next time please don't show me her. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 00:41, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Tiff. How are you? Could you please vote here. Thank you c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:07, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Btw, we're also reviewing Rollback requests. You can leave your request here. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:14, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Um pink-haired chick? I guess IDK that... Oh... What happened? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 01:38, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, as said, anti-ing is not a really cool idea, when the thing you anti may hurt your friends' feelings if that thing get loved by them, and I think that she's putting herself on that case. IDK how do you set the POV for this, but this remains me to the war between me and Rutchelle and seriously, both of us get hurt very deep, and even months passed, I guess that wound is still indelible... I know that people all have the rights speaking/expanding their minds and opinions, but it'll be wiser to avoid that in order to prevent the break on friendship, I guess that's why I told you ignored that... Anyhow, things happened, and we couldn't be able to turn back time to fix our mistakes, as said, do not cry because it's over, smile because it happened, this is still the chance to heal things. Steps to steps, I think you two can reconcile :). The first thing to do is forgiving each others, but straight everything you two think about this to make the POVs of both side clearer... yet with a cool head to there'll be something exploding... It's okay because I don't really mind about that, just feel a bit guilty if I interfered in your friendship. Anyhow, I understand how you feel now. I guess, forgiving each others and let the feelings and time heal the wounds, it's the only way to reconcile and blow away your bad feelings, as well as hers. IDK if my words are useful or not, but I hope, more or less, it can make you feel better, even just a bit. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 02:17, October 6, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. I hope you 2 can get back to the RPing ASAP :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 02:29, October 6, 2013 (UTC) But we base our facts on the television series, not the comics. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:01, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Woot! Tiff, you're now a rollback! Party! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:40, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I have a winx quiz. Answer these questions and post (the answers) in on my message wall to know which winx is like you. Which color do you like best? 1) Blue 2) Yellow 3)Red 4) Green How do you like to spend your time? 1) Gardening 2) Shopping 3) Listening to music 4) Playing sports What king of pet would you like? 1) bunny 2) dog 3) cat 4) duck How do you make plans? 1) I find out what my friends are doing. 2) Who needs plans/ Let's have fun! 3) I check my schedule carefully. 4) Plans are made to be broken! What kind of birthday party would you like? 1) It doesn't matter as long as my friends are there. 2) Something stylish-I like to dress up. 3) a picnic in a flowery field. 4) a dance party with great music. Where would you like to go on vacation? 1) someplace with castles 2) a city with fashionable stores and clubs 3) camping in the woods 4) to an island, or anywhere with a beach. HOPE YOU LIKE MY QUIZ. AND PLEASE ANSWER THEM ON MY MESSAGE WALL. ❦MissUnkown13 aka Antara❧ (talk) 14:47, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tiff how are you? Yeah I think so too, but I don't know how xD. Anyways what do you think of the Fairy rescue section? Here is the link. The page is under the section in the community part of the nav bar as well. Thanks tiff ^^. I am completely useless when it comes to talkpages :/.